Fighting fate
by Miss McGonagall
Summary: Begins on the night that the trio first arrive at Hogwarts. Years ago, a ritual was completed to keep Minerva and Hermione safe... and apart. But when Hermione come to Hogwarts as a student, Minerva must face lost love and longings.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Hogwarts" began Minerva to the new group of nervous eleven year olds standing in front of her. As she ran through the usual speech that she repeated on this evening, in this place each year she glanced through the new students attempting to familiarise with perhaps a few names. She spotted Mr Weasley instantly, pleased to see that he was stood next to Harry Potter, a subtle ache in her heart began as she witnessed her first glance of the boy since the evening ten years ago when he was left with his horrid Aunt and Uncle.

Her gaze drifted to Neville Longbottom and then to Mr Malfoy, both easily discernible as she ran through the house points. Her voice faltered as her eyes fell to a bushy haired young girl, staring avidly at her undoubtedly trying to coming each sentence to memory.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be here. It wasn't supposed to happen anymore because of… the last time. A deep breath and she found her way back to her speech as she pulled her eyes away from what were now concerned deep chocolate eyes.

Minerva wound down her speech rather hurriedly and left the empty classroom to make her way back into the Great Hall. She found Albus sitting quite serenely in the Headmaster's chair and tried, in vain to make her way inconspicuously towards him. As she approached the Staff table most of the Professors had turned to see what had caused the break of tradition, Minerva didn't usually enter the Great Hall until she was accompanied by the first years.

She reached Albus and bent low enough for only him to hear.

"Albus I-" shocked at how weak and frightened her voice sounded she cleared her throat and began again.

"Albus, she's here" the Headmaster's face dropped, "It… it's happening again Albus and I… I can't do it… I can't do it again"

There was a pain behind his clear blue eyes as he said, "You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" Minerva replied sharply, her eyes now filling with tears that she had tried for so long to repress, "I would never mistake.." she breathed the word, "her."

Albus took a deep breath.

"I know this is difficult, Minerva. You will come to my office straight after the feast and we will look through the texts again" at Minerva's change in expression he added, "of course I kept them, there was always a risk that this _could_ happen. For now, you must continue as if everything is normal. She will not know Minerva, she is an eleven year old. Innocent."

Minerva straightened up and blinked back the tears.

"For now" she breathed as she turned away.

Minerva made her way back to the classroom where the first years were being held. Clearing her throat and steeling her facial expression to that of the stern Deputy-Headmistress, she opened the door.

There was excited murmuring which abruptly stopped once she stepped inside. Purposefully watching the strong gaze of _her_, Minerva spoke.

"We're ready for you now, follow me"

With a swish of emerald she turned and lead the students to the Great Hall and then through the pathway between the two centre tables, right down to the stand where the sorting hat waited upon a stool.

She pulled the piece of parchment with the first year's names on and carefully unrolled it, all the time keeping her eyes fixed on the words in front of her.

She prayed for a level voice as she spoke the normal words.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place a sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses"

And with an emotionless voice, she began to call the names.

She knew the time would come, but she was not prepared for the moment where she went to call _her_ name.

She couldn't hide the emotion from her voice as she said the words.

"Hermione Granger"

Their eyes met and for a second, Minerva thought she saw a flicker of understanding, but then Hermione began to walk towards her and sat on the stool. Slowly, Minerva lowered the hat onto the young girls head and as her hand came away, she noticed it was shaking.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed and as Minerva reached forward to lift the hat, Hermione slid the hat off her own head, stood and turned to face Minerva. Taken aback, Minerva tried to cover her falter by reaching forward with a confidence she didn't feel. Hermione reached forward too to pass over the hat, and for the briefest second, their fingertips touched as the hat was exchanged.

A bolt of magic ran through Minerva and a series of vivid pictures ran through her mind.

_A twenty year old Hermione turning towards her with a loving, tender smile upon her beautiful features._

_Their lips meeting in a gentle kiss before their passion flared and Hermione's hand went to the back of Minerva's head, pulling her further in, deeper, deeper down._

_Then a forty year old Hermione, running a soft hand lovingly across a thirty year old Minerva before leaning forward and touching her lips to Minerva's._

The images stopped and Minerva was gazing into confused chocolate eyes. Chocolate eyes that were now reeling with this new knowledge. It was with a strength Minerva didn't know she had that she completed the transaction of the hat and pulled her eyes back to the parchment.

"Su- Susan Bones"

Hermione blinked, hard and turned to join the Gryffindor table.

As the names ran on Minerva felt a dull ache in her chest as her heart ached for _her. _She could feel the magics unwinding, loosening, failing.

For the rest of the night Minerva ate in silence, staring only at her meal and leaving as soon as was possible. Just as she was about to stand Albus whispered, just so that only her, with her animagus' senses would hear.

"Come by at midnight."

With an almost indistinguishable nod, she rose and left. All the time ignoring, the chocolate eyes that she could feel following her.

At midnight, Minerva made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbert Lemon"

The gargoyle jumped out of the way and Minerva stepped onto the staircase. Opening the oak door she found Albus at his desk turning a page of a book that looked ancient. Upon hearing the door, Albus looked up at Minerva quickly and then turned his attention back to the book.

"Minerva, come in and sit. Help yourself to tea."

Minerva walked into the room and lowered herself into a chair. Her hands shook as she poured two cups of tea. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being the soft rasping of the turning page. After what felt like an insurmountable time Albus closed the book with a dull, resounding thud.

"I'm sorry Minerva. There is nothing we can do."

Minerva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Everything seemed to stop.

"There must be something-"

"No, there isn't I've looked, believe me I-" Albus shook his head, he looked so defeated.

Minerva let out a noise between a sob and a moan, the noise was extremely pitiful. Her head fell to her hands and she let the threatening longing consume her. All the time, all the work, wasted.

"Why?" she eventually asked, "Why isn't there anything? We stopped it once; we can do it again-"

"No, Minerva. We cannot, you cannot. You would not survive another ritual."

"But I don't matter!" Minerva almost shouted, "She does"

"I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself, you have been unhappy for too long. I fear we may have made a mistake."

Minerva stared at him for a moment.

"You knew?" she whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes fell to his hands.

"Yes, I knew" he said, "It is why I handled the letters and muggleborn home visits this year, I kept your name on the letters to see if there was a spark of recognition from her. I understand this must be hard for you-"

"You cannot understand!" This time Minerva did shout, all the pain, all the forgotten feeling had swam back to the forefront and she could no longer escape them, "This was not your decision to make! You do not know how it feels to feel the other half of your soul stare at you with not one ounce of recognition! You do not know how it feels to be so close and so far away!"

Minerva stood abruptly, the tea set clattering to the floor. She turned and stormed to the door.

"I can't do this Albus" She whispered before she turned the handle and fled to her quarters, all the time knowing, that for the first time in thirty years, _she _was close enough to touch.

_**Do you want this continued?**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for being so mysterious but I don't want to give it away completely yet. I actually dreamed the idea; the dream was awesome so hopefully I can do it justice.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming, they only take a second and they make my day!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

That night, Minerva did not sleep. She paced for hours in silence, tears streaming down her face. The ache in her heart became more pronounced as more time went by with the knowledge that _she _was so near. She longed for _her _touch, _her _love, _her._

The texts had been no help. Never had the magics of such a deep spell been unwound. As much as she tried to fight the memories, she couldn't stop herself from stepping toward her pensieve.

Lifting her wand to the side of her head, she lifted forth the long since buried memory. The pool swirled before figures appeared before her.

_Hermione was on her knees, her hand bound to the ground to prevent her from moving. Minerva was kneeling beside her. They were in a circle of red dust, scattered to evoke the ancient magics. Magics that manipulated time itself._

"_No! No Min, please! I'll die! Let me die! I'd rather die than live without you!"_

"_But don't you see?" Minerva sobbed as she lifted her hand to cup Hermione's tear-stricken face, the face was little over twenty and Minerva was no older than thirty, "You have to let me do this! I won't endanger you any longer. When we're together, we're dangerous. We've already lost control!"_

"_I don't care!" Hermione shrieked to the heavens, rain began to pour down around them, "Even the thought of being without you is painful, and I need to feel you near me, against me, within me!"_

_Minerva let out a soul wrenching sob and pressed her lips powerfully to Hermione's which responded automatically and just as strongly, Moans pouring from both as their passions quickly rose. _

_Hermione's lips fell to her neck and she began to nibble and kiss at the soft flesh that was so familiar: well practiced motions that got the desired reactions. Minerva threw her head back, the rain splattering against her cheeks as she sobbed to the skies._

"_How c-could you think that, we could stop?" Hermione sobbed, "You are a part of me and I am a part of you"_

"_Hermione!" Minerva whimpered._

"_Don't leave me Min, please! Don't leave me in this world alone!"_

"_I have to" Minerva whispered and she brought their faces together their breaths mixing in the rain._

_"NO!" Hermione cried and as her emotions flared a fiery force escaped Hermione and Minerva was thrown onto her back._

"_Don't you see? We can't control it!" Minerva screamed and then she cried and the sounds were disturbing and magical at the same time, a phoenix lament woven into a human voice._

_They clung to each other in the rain, Hermione occasionally whispering "Please"._

_As the sky turned blood red with the first hints of a sunrise, Minerva had known it was time and as she made to move away Hermione instinctively tightened her grip around her waist._

"_Minerva, I don't want to live in this world without you, let me choose this. Kill me."_

_It was the steadiness of Hermione's voice that caused Minerva the most distress. _

"_I… I can't" Minerva whispered, "I need you safe"_

_Then she moved away, putting a metre between them, their left hands still bound to the ground._

"_Don't" whispered Hermione, "Please don't do this to me"_

"_I love you Hermione, do you hear me? I love you so much that I would tear the world apart and everyone else with it just to be near you for another second, that's why we must stop. That's why I must do this."_

"_But I don't care about anyone else!"_

_A mix between a sob and a laugh left Minerva, "I know darling, tell me that you know. Tell me that you know that our love is more powerful than anything else in the world."_

_Hermione seemed to pause and a fear came across her face that made Minerva's heart ache even now._

"_I know" Hermione whispered._

_Minerva took her wand from her robes and her tears came anew, fresh sobs racking her very soul, as she whispered an incantation and red flames left the tip of her wand, igniting the red dust, in which patterns began to form in the flames, the women remained untouched by the fire, but intricate patterns wound their way around them,_

_Minerva put her wand back in her robes and placed her hands flat against the now aflame dust before lifting her eyes to Hermione's._

"_Tell me that you know I love you" Minerva said with such, pain._

"_Of course I know, of course I know! God I love you so much it hurts Min"_

"_I know!" Minerva sobbed and then she screamed to the heavens as the magics began their work, Hermione just stared helpless as her soul mate was probed and infected by ancient magics designed to destroy and bar. _

_The screaming ended and their eyes met again for the briefest of seconds before both of their hands felt clamped to the ground and a burning sensation began on the palm of their hands._

"_Min I'm scared!" Hermione admitted, streams of tears running down her face._

"_I know my love" Minerva said, quite calmly._

_They just stared at each other as the burning intensified until an orange glow enveloped them and they were forced upright to gaze at each other through a thick orange fog which swirled around them._

_Whispers filled the air and Hermione glanced frantically around her for the source of the sound. Then silence fell and the fog vanished in an instant leaving them amongst the red dust and the blood sunrise._

_Minerva knew what was happening, the silence before the end, the moment designed for one purpose._

_Final words, words you would never get the chance to say again._

"_I love you" she said passionately and Hermione opened her mouth to reply as a blinding flash of light and then emptiness, as Hermione was taken from her forever and she was left in the dust._

Minerva lifted her head from the pensieve and found fresh tears on her cheeks.

Her legs gave way as the pain and longing in her chest consumed her, "Oh Hermione" she cried as unconsciousness claimed her.

**_AN: _ know it seems pretty complicated but I promise you I have a plan, if all goes as expected, the story will span the entire book series and perhaps after.**

**R + R Please!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**MM**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it sounds a little strange but this chapter should make things a little clearer, I want Hermione to remain unaware for the time being, let me know if you like where this is going or if you have any additional ideas, I've never written anything like this before.**_

**Chapter 3**

It was a sofa that Minerva McGonagall woke up on the next morning, the angle of the sun told her it was little after six. The next thing she noticed was the bottle still clutched in her hand and even more painful was the memory of why she had started drinking, why she had tried to forget. Now, the memory swam anew, strong and painful.

"Oh God" Minerva whispered to herself over and over until she could stand it no longer. She rose to her feet and walked, somewhat stiffly and unsteadily to her bathroom to wash the smell of alcohol off herself.

But each movement caused a painful memory of some sort.

When she let her hair down and began to brush, she felt the soft fingers of another tracing through it tenderly.

When she put hand cream on she felt another's hand entwined in her own.

And when she showered, she felt the loving arms of another wrapping around her.

And for a moment, she allowed herself to relish the feeling of safety and love.

Then she stopped herself, because that love was so beautiful and terrible that if she allowed herself to succumb…

She left the bathroom every part the venerable Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and had realised one thing, she needed answers. So, she exited her rooms and made her way to the Headmaster's office where Albus was sure to be up. Upon opening his door, she found him stood beside Fawkes, gently running a finger through his feathers.

He seemed unaware of her entrance and she heard him utter a sentence that made her heart stop.

"Merlin always said that love can cut through all barriers, even time itself."

"You owe me an explanation" Minerva said, she was glad to hear that there was some strength in her voice.

Albus said nothing for the moment and then he whispered, "Yes".

"Come, sit."

"No. Just tell me Albus."

He turned towards her then and there was great sadness in his eyes. He nodded and took a few steps towards her.

"I need to know how this could happen. You weren't there Albus, you do not know how devastating the ramifications could be if this continues, she already saw a glimpse last night. What that knowledge could do to an eleven year old mind-"

She stopped when she saw a light smile play at his mouth.

"I see it is still your priority to protect her"

"I will die a thousand deaths to prevent her from even one"

"My dear you will die a thousand deaths anyway" he said with a light chuckle, "As will she" he whispered.

Silence fell between them.

"I have… a theory" Albus said quietly.

Minerva nodded.

"All that time ago, before me, before Hogwarts. In your first lifetime, you were and are Merlin's daughter" he paused, waiting for her to nod before continuing, "And when you were seventeen, you sustained an injury so severe, that not even your father's healing could save you yes?" Again she nodded, "So, it was decided, that rather than lose his daughter, Merlin would evoke the magic of the phoenix. Therefore, you would heal but consequentially, you would never die, but be reborn at the end of each life cycle"

"I know this!" Minerva stated rather hotly.

"Yes, yes you do. Forgive an old man his ramblings." Albus said heavily, "However, to do that, there was the small matter of soul separation, similar to that of a horcrux but not so because horcruxes are formed out of hate and evil, the separation of the soul through phoenix magic must be done through love, so your father evoked a love so powerful and beautiful that it could not be contained, and had to be split between two, so it was decided that you would have a counterpart to carry the part of your soul. First, it was thought that a man would be used as was usual but the phoenix magic inside you was unreceptive to a male and therefore the only other option was female, which you responded to, rather well" he said with a small smile, "And so came…"

"Hermione" Minerva whispered.

"Yes" said Albus quietly, "Hermione, came into being as a part of you, to hold the part of your soul, she was born of love and carried with her a love for you that was so beautiful and strong that you could not help but succumb to it. It was within you, a part of you. You became the immortal pair, to live through all time, surviving on a love created just for the two, a love that no one else in the world has ever or will ever experience."

Minerva nodded again.

"You lived on after your father died the pair of you and you lived through millennia after that. You were happy, happy and forever… forever in love. But when your love began to burst outwards uncontrollably similar to that of accidental magic created by magical children who have not yet learnt to control their powers…"

Minerva began to wince at his words, she knew the story, had lived it, but to here it told so abruptly was painful to say the least.

"There was no help for you; those who knew of the old magics were gone. There were texts of course but none with any answers you wanted to hear." There was great pity in his voice, "then, as you know and told me, an outburst so great occurred that, someone was killed. A child."

Minerva began to sob.

"And the guilt of that tore you apart. So you did the bravest thing you have ever done, you came to me when I was just a young man and you asked for my help. I had delved into the old magics deeper than anyone since your father, of course at that time I did not know that you were the daughter of the wizard I had studied half my life. And you told me everything and what needed to be done."

Tears flowed freely down Minerva's face as she listened, listened to the horrible truth.

"And I told you of the ritual, the ritual that would separate the soul once more and have one half of the pair live unaware of what she had lost, and the other half live a life of longing to keep the other safe. You sacrificed too much Minerva." Albus approached the crying woman and wound his arms around her.

"I had to Albus" Minerva whispered into his chest.

"I know, but don't you see?" he moved back to look into her eyes, "the ritual has been undone, your soul longs for her, to be within her again, to be immersed in your love. Fawkes has felt the reigniting of the phoenix magic Minerva."

"No, Albus. We must not! We must stop it before it's too late!" Minerva cried.

"We must wait, to see how lost she is Minerva. There is a power inside of her that is too great for an eleven year old to bear witness to, we must watch over her. Keep her safe and then, we can see if there is a chance my dear."

"A chance?" Minerva asked weakly.

"A chance that your soul may be whole again."

_**I know it's a complicated idea but I hope this cleared up some of your questions, please review! I love to hear what you think and with a complicated idea like this I'd love to know if I'm tackling it right.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed as always.**_

_**MM**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all your comments! Seriously, they help me so much and make me want to write more! So, keep them coming!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Wait and see.

_Wait and see?_

_That _is all the Great Dumbledore had to offer. Meanwhile Minerva had to endure facing Hermione numerous times each day, seeing her interact with children knowing that in reality, she belonged by her side.

As soon as she had begun teaching Hermione she had realised that even in the young body she was in, she was extraordinary: spells came easy to her, incantations were spoken with a confidence that suggested they had been spoken a million times before, which Minerva knew they had.

Halloween had been her biggest trial so far. When she had caught found, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in the Girl's Bathroom with an unconscious Mountain troll. Hermione had looked up at he and spoken the words.

"_It's my fault Professor McGonagall" _

_Minerva had resisted the urge to call her Hermione and questioned_

"_Miss Granger?"_

"_I'd read about trolls and thought I could handle it"_

_Minerva knew the words to be lies but allowed it to pass and as eyes that she knew so well looked up at her, waiting for her judgement, she couldn't help the love that gushed up inside her. _

_She forced herself to speak the words._

"_I am very disappointed in you miss Granger, I expected better judgement on your part."_

_The lack of distress upon Hermione's face confirmed two things, one, that it had been a lie and two, there was no fear where Minerva was concerned for Hermione, she was not scared of her as the other children were._

_Minerva didn't know how distressed to be at this. She thought of telling Dumbledore but, something stopped her. A small part of her was happy that Hermione behaved differently to the other students, it made her believe that a small part of Hermione's true identity was fighting to be seen._

The memory made Minerva smile.

Then she realised what she was doing.

"No Minerva." She told herself. "You're meant to be fighting this"_._

But the truth was, Minerva didn't want to fight it. The strength that she had maintained over these passed seventy years was beginning to wane with every waking hour that she spent near Hermione.

The funny thing was, that sometimes, just sometimes, she would look up from her desk to see Hermione quickly glance down at her work, blushing. But the expression on Hermione's face was one of confusion, as though she couldn't quite put her finger on something.

Dumbledore told her to watch over the girl but no more, under no circumstances was she to reveal any part of their secret.

Each time Minerva considered sharing all with Hermione she felt a pang of guilt and then a slight embarrassment as she remembered that the woman she loved was trapped inside the body of an eleven year old.

Therefore, Minerva made a decision to guard the girl, helping her if she could, but she would not allow her emotions to get the better of her. Once again she would put Hermione's needs before her own.

As the months of Hermione's first year at Hogwarts went by, she proved herself truly gifted at transfiguration, something Minerva had been eager to discover, transfiguration had always been a shared passion, even at the beginning…

It brought Minerva great happiness to see Hermione learning spells for what she thought was the first time, a fire would burn behind her eyes.

In early march, Albus asked Minerva to his office one night and was mysterious even for him.

The door opened to reveal Albus sitting at one of the smaller, circular tables in front of a large, silver mechanism. The machine let out a puff of smoke which formed into the shape of what looked like a bird which seemed to split into to before fading into clear air.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked, once he had given her his full attention.

"I merely wish to give some advice Minerva"

"Oh, really? What advice would that be?" Replied Minerva coolly.

"Only, that I believe it would be… beneficial… for you to stop by the girls dormitory tonight… in a form that would be difficult to trace back to you. If you catch my meaning."

"I hardly ever catch your meaning Albus." Minerva replied with a slight smile and she turned towards the door only to be stopped by Albus' voice.

"You know there's only one way out of this my dear" his voice had changed to that of the serious; worrying one Minerva had only heard a number of times before.

He was about to tell her a truth she did not want to acknowledge.

"Now, that she is here. The phoenix magic will not try for a second to keep the truth from her, it does not see innocence Minerva. It only sees the love that burns between you two. You must keep her safe until it is time, and then she must know the truth. You understand?"

Minerva's heart began to hammer. It seemed like a lifetime before she whispered.

"Yes."

Then she turned and left the office. Checking the time to find that it was half past eleven, now, she assumed would be well past the hour when all the children would be in bed and asleep and she made her way to Gryffindor Tower.

The common room was empty as she stepped through the portrait hole and made her way up to the first-year Girl's Dormitory, turning into her animagus as she went.

It was silent when she first entered the room, her senses only picking up on the faint breathing of sleeping girls. Then she heard something else, a whisper, one word over and over.

"_Minerva. Minerva. Minerva."_

The sound was coming from the bed on the far side of the room, Hermione's bed Minerva soon realised as she followed the sound. She turned back into her human form once she was at the side of the bed.

She gasped when she saw Hermione's face.

Her eyes were open but they were… red, a fiery red. She was whispering words over and over.

"Minerva? Minerva? Is that you?"

Minerva felt tears fill her eyes. She kneeled at the side of the bed and took Hermione's hand in her own, relishing the tight grip she felt in return. Hermione's eyes though were still burning that scarlet and staring straight upwards as though blind.

"I'm here Hermione" Minerva whispered.

"Minerva? I can hear you" Hermione whispered.

"Where are you my love?" Minerva asked, her eyes swimming with tears.

"I… I don't know. But, it feels safe; I hear your voice sometimes."

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Minerva began, tears leaked from her eyes, "I thought what I did was right but… now I… I just don't know"

"No, we had to… I see that now. How long has it been?" Hermione asked, her eyes still burning fiercely.

"Seventy years" Minerva whispered.

Hermione didn't reply for a minute and Minerva feared that she had gone.

"It feels… like the ritual was yesterday."

"I _promise _you." Minerva said and she felt her love burn right through her as she was saying the words, "I will bring you back to me, I just… I need time. Telling you now could damage your mind when it's so young."

"How old am I there?" Hermione asked.

"Eleven" Minerva breathed.

"I hear her thoughts sometimes, she feels like she knows you-"

"Don't say it like that, please. She, is you, you are the same… just-

"Different" Hermione said.

"The phoenix magic is trying to bind us back together, you know that."

"Yes, she has dreams, it forces images into her mind of… all our lifetimes." Said Hermione.

"I'm scared that… if she finds out too soon…"

"No, you mustn't tell me yet. I'm not ready, I can feel it. Just…" tears fell from Hermione's fiery eyes, "Just take care of me"

Minerva let out a small sob and tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, "Of course I will, I love you so much, I feel empty without you. I'll find you again I promise. God I love you."

"I know my love, I love you too. I think I need to go now, it feels… like I'm falling asleep. If something happens and I-

"Don't, my love. I said goodbye to you once before, I will _never_ do it again."

Tears fell again from Hermione's eyes before the fire within them seemed to dwindle and die and Minerva knew that she was gone again, for now. Minerva looked down at the young face before her, now with closed eyes and calm breathing, she was still beautiful but it was a different kind of love that stirred within Minerva. A need to protect and cherish.

There would be a time for everything else.

As long as Hermione was safe.

_**Just another little piece for you. I'm really grateful for all your advice it means so much to me! So keep it up!**_

_**MM**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**As this story is going to run alongside canon I have some questions to answer:**_

_**The romance between Ron and Hermione will be foregone**_

_**The ages gap is not really an issue for me with this story as it will be rectified by the time I'm done :D and it's an important part of their relationship also can we remember that Minerva and Hermione have been a lot longer that canon tells us. **_

_**Also, How lucky are you another update! I'm just having so much fun! MM**_

_**Chapter 5**_

When Albus' phoenix patronus appeared before her ion the Entrance Hall, Minerva knew something was wrong. Not only had Hermione Mr Potter and Mr Weasley come to her that very day and told her that they had somehow discovered that the Philosopher's stone had been placed at Hogwarts but Albus had received an urgent message from the ministry.

The patronus opened its mouth and spoke.

_They went after the stone. She is in the Hospital Wing._

Then the bird disappeared leaving Minerva standing alone and terrified in the Entrance Hall. She knew what it had meant without a second thought. Hermione and the two boys had gone underneath the Trap Door and attempted to take on the teacher's enchantments. She thought of the Devil Snare, designed to crush the life out of you, the potions, some containing the Draft of Living Death: she saw Hermione on her knees, forced to relive her darkest hours and finally, she thought of her Deadly Chessboard, designed with the intellect of Minerva herself, if Hermione was tortured at the hands of her magic.

Then her feet were moving, carrying her through corridors and round corners, as if they knew where she needed to be. Before she knew it, she was at the doors of the Hospital Wing. She took a deep breath to steel herself fir the horrors she was sure to witness within and pushed the door open.

Poppy was bending over the person in the bed closest to the door but was blocking the person lying in the bed, Minerva's heart hammered against her ribs as she edges around the matron and couldn't help but give a sigh of relief upon seeing Ron Weasley in the bed.

"How are they Poppy?" Minerva asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Poppy answered without turning.

"This one's fine, just running some finial tests but Miss Granger responded rather peculiarly to a rejuvenating potion".

Minerva's heart stopped abruptly and she tried to maintain the cavalier tone as she replied.

"Peculiarly?"

"Mmmm" said Poppy while still running her wand across the boy's chest, "Had some sort of… attack" finished the matron distractedly.

_Attack? Attack? What did that mean?_

"Is Herm- the girl awake?"

"I had to give her a Dreamless Sleep draft, she was screaming things" Poppy finally turned around, putting her wand within her robe.

All attempts at a relaxed tone were forgotten as Minerva asked,

"What sort of things, Poppy?"

The matron seemed to stiffen and her eyes flickered over to a bed at the far end of the Wing with a curtain drawn all the way around it.

"I… uh… think you should talk to Dumbledore" she tried to turn towards her office but Minerva stepped in front of her.

A part of Minerva's brain screamed _What are you doing? _ While another shouted _I don't care anymore!_

Poppy noticeably flinched and Minerva felt a flicker of guilt before it was quashed by her worry for Hermione.

"Poppy. What. Sort. Of. Things?"

"Minerva, I don't think it's my place to say-"

"Now Poppy!"

"She was just… saying unrelated… random things. They didn't make sense Minerva… she was delirious… shock no doubt"

"Well then just tell me."

Poppy opened and closed her mouth several times before replying.

"Well, I mean I could be mistaken but, she was shouting your name-"

"Professor McGonagall?"

"We both know what I mean, what's happening Minerva, this sort of thing could be very damaging to your reputation, not to mention what it would do to the school"

Minerva almost laughed.

"Oh, Poppy do not be so silly, what else did she say?"

"She, well she was shouting for you to… for you to…" Poppy whispered the last two words "save her".

Minerva felt the tears coming and turned away before they fell. She turned her eyes to the bed at the far end of the Wing with the curtain round it. She murmured the words, "thank you Poppy" as she walked towards the bed.

She reached the bed and lifted a trembling hand to the curtain, upon moving it, she found Hermione lying, seemingly peacefully asleep in the bed. Her eyes filled again as she gazed upon the small cut on a lower lip and the gash across a smooth left cheek. She approached the bed and sat in the vacant seat next to it.

She grasped a small, bandaged hand in her own and cried.

X x X x X

Minerva didn't know how much time had passed when a voice stirred her but she recognised the voice of Albus.

"Minerva. You need to leave."

Instantly alert at the panic in his voice, Minerva sat bolt upright.

Albus was standing at the foot of the bed and his eyes were fixed upon the hands that were clasped tight around Hermione's.

"I.. I need to-"

"To leave, yes. Now."

"I… I don't want to."

"Harry Potter is in the bed opposite after just having encountered the wizard who murdered his parents."

"Voldemort? Here?" Minerva whispered.

"Yes." His voice still had a stern edge, "Miss Granger will be awake in a short amount of time and it would not be wise for you to remain in such a compromising position."

"Poppy, I… she…"

"I have spoken with her, she knows."

Minerva instantly stiffened.

"She was ready to go to the governors."

There was a finality that Minerva knew meant that arguing would do no good.

"I'll not ask you again"

"I-"

A shuddering breath turned her head. Hermione was awake.

Recovering quickly, Minerva painted her Professor McGonagall face on.

"Ah, Miss Granger" said Albus, seemingly bright.

Minerva could do nothing but gaze beneath her mask.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall" Hermione's eyes lingered upon Minerva who quickly averted her gaze. Hermione was wearing that confused look as though unable to find an answer.

"You had quite an ordeal, but rest assured, all is well for the time being" Albus said with a smile. However, Hermione's eyes remained fixed upon Minerva who was now gazing at the ground.

"Miss Granger?" Asked Albus, obviously concerned at the way in which the girl looked at Minerva.

"Forgive me professors; I just… had the most… strange dream"

Minerva's head shot up, her eyes meeting the chocolate brown ones she knew so well. She couldn't help it, she opened her mouth.

"Hermione, I… need to-"

"Ah, well that'll be the after-effects of the first potion administered to you by Madame Pomfrey, I'm afraid the Dreamless Draft was unable to reverse the ill effects of it." Dumbledore quickly said, "Now, I'm afraid you'll have to excuse Professor McGonagall and myself as, your midnight exploits have had quite an effect on the school gossip." Adding a smile, Minerva allowed herself to be ushered out of the room.

In the bed opposite, Harry Potter lay, unconscious.

Once outside , Dumbledore turned to face Minerva and the fire that Minerva had only seen once before, burned within his eyes.

"I'll not tell you again. You know the damage you could do. Tell her too soon and she will not be the woman that you know and love. She will be something damaged and dark. You know this and still you cannot control yourself." Minerva's eyes burned with the effort of holding back tears.

"Albus, I can't-"

"Well you must. This isn't about you Minerva. You have taken all control away from her. That comes with responsibility. A responsibility you have flouted. You are endangering her life and yours with each slip."

The anger faded from his face to be replaced with extreme pain.

"She has a part to play in this form Minerva, I feel it."

Then he turned and was gone.

Minerva's heart burned with longing. She had come so close, so close to uttering the words of truth. She changed into her animagus and fled to her quarters.

It was almost drunkenly that she stumbled to her pensieve to hurriedly access a memory and place it into the pool which swirled and formed images.

_It was a library in which the pair sat, neither older than thirty but with the mannerisms of people of greater age, greater wisdom._

_Each held a book but neither was reading, both were merely staring at the pages while all of their attention was directed at the person sitting next to them. Hands clasped in between them, occasionally their eyes would meet._

_Of course Minerva only knew this because she had been there, had lived this memory when it was not a memory, but a reality. Now it seemed like only a distant idea, never to see fruition again._

_Both had given up the pretence of reading and Minerva had lifted her hand to Hermione's cheek, Hermione in turn had closed her eyes and leaned into the well-known touch._

_Minerva's finger tips left the ghost of a touch across Hermione's parted lips._

"_Even when you're right next to me you occupy each and every part of my brain", Hermione smiled, "All I can think about is the taste of your skin beneath my lips, the way your tongue moves against mine" Hermione's breath was ragged, Minerva had moved her face close to Hermione's so she could feel the warm gushes against her skin. She closed her own eyes as she said the words, "and the way that your breath feels against my face, as you moan my name"._

_Hermione let out a very audible moan, torn from the bottom of her heart. She surged forward in blind search of lips she knew so well and sighed as she felt them meet her own. It was a heated, frenzied kiss, open and wet. Minerva sighed as Hermione pulled away._

"_No matter how many times I kiss you, it never stops being wonderful. Will there ever be a time when I don't know the sensation of your lips against my own?" Hermione asked with a beautiful smile on her face._

_Watching the memory Minerva said the words with her past counterpart._

"_No my love" Minerva's eyes ravished Hermione's features, "There will never come a time when I am not yours and you are not mine." Together they said them and they were and are true, "we are one."_

Minerva lifted her head and instead of pain, she felt strong. Strength taken from the love that was shared between her and Hermione.

_**A/N: Once again thank you so much for the reviews that keep me going! The journeys through canon will be stop off points but they WILL be necessary! Stick with me people!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the slight delay but I had exams this past week but they ended today!**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who added this story to your favourites or alert! It means so much to me and once again thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Let year 2 begin.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

That summer had been the longest of Minerva's life, and she had had a long life. Of course she had thought of Hermione constantly over the past seventy years but, now she knew that Hermione was in her world again, within reach, not a day went by where Hermione wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

One day, Minerva had gone to Hermione's house in Surrey, just to be near her. Her heart swelled as she saw Hermione laughing with friends in her street but what Minerva saw when Hermione was alone caused her to feel a guilt-filled happiness. Hermione sat on the pavement outside her house with a book on her lap, Minerva was hidden in some bushes across the street in her animagus form.

Minerva watched as Hermione's eyes left the page and drifted in the direction of where she was sitting, then her hand went to her chest, just over her heart and an expression of great pain crossed her face.

At the same moment a deep agony had ripped through Minerva's chest, then she realised, their phoenix magic could sense the closeness of its two halves.

As quickly as it came, the pain was gone. Minerva had seen enough, she knew that the connection was still burning strong between her and Hermione.

There was a nervous excitement brewing within Minerva on the first evening of term, knowing that she and Hermione would be near each other once more. It was with such an indifference that she approached the new, first year students that night. Strange looks were exchanged between both students and staff as Minerva rather hurriedly ran through the sorting ceremony, she became particularly agitated when the hat took more than a minute to choose a house for a student.

Once completed, she removed the hat and quickly approached the staff table highly anticipating the moment when she would be able to locate Hermione only to be told by Albus who had just begun the feast that she and him were needed down in the dungeons.

She couldn't hide the irritated expression from her face and as they were descending to the dungeon, he said to her,

"I know there are other things you wish to be doing Minerva, but you are still my Head of Gryffindor and there are children in your care."

The words stung, but she knew they were true.

She therefore forced herself to be rather understanding with the two terrified Gryffindor's Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley; however, much as she fought against the idea, she knew that they were friends of Hermione's.

The feast had ended by the time they made it back upstairs and Minerva's disappointment must have been apparent on her face because Albus quietly remarked, "Don't worry my dear, you have the whole year to see her".

The year went by and as the attacks began and it was apparent that it was muggle-born's being targeted Minerva became more and more concerned for Hermione's safety. Even though Minerva knew that Hermione was not truly of Muggle descent, the form that Hermione had returned in, was.

When Minerva was told that Hermione was in the Hospital Wing she feared the worst and it was with the expectation of finding the body of her love that she sprinted to the Infirmary.

However, she saw the last thing she would expect.

Bursting through the doors of the Hospital Wing, Minerva startled Madame Pomfrey who seemed to be running a brush over-

Hermione.

With fur.

And whiskers.

And… a tail?

"Ah, Minerva. I was wondering when you'd hear," said Madame Pomfrey rather distractedly.

"I… heard…"

Minerva couldn't take her eyes of the site before her.

"I'll give you a minute with your … uh … student" said Madame Pomfrey with a quick glance between the pair.

The matron bustled into her office.

Minerva's eyes met Hermione's fear filled ones.

Her voice trembled as she asked, "Isn't it awful!"

Minerva made a decision and approached the bed and sat in the chair by the side.

"No, my dear. It is not awful, as a fellow feline I personally say that you make a remarkable… cat" answered Minerva with a gentle smile.

Hermione gave a teary smile, "thank you" she whispered.

Minerva leant forward.

"I know, I seem to other students, unapproachable and perhaps… a little cruel at times" Minerva swallowed her embarrassment, "but I, want… _always_, to be here for you. Can you understand that?"

Hermione swallowed, hard.

"Th-thank you." Hermione quietly said.

Minerva smiled, but it quickly vanished as Hermione gasped as her eyes raked over Minerva's face.

"What is it Hermione?"

Hermione's breathing had hitched and the bed sheet was clasped in her fist.

"I-" Hermione whispered but she cut herself off, "I don't know, I- I thought for a moment…"

Hermione raised her eyes and Minerva inhaled sharply when she saw that Hermione's eyes were full of the same red fire that had burned the night she had visited Gryffindor Tower.

"It doesn't matter" Hermione said, as the red in her eyes dwindled and slowly died.

_It does, more than you know. _Minerva thought as a wave of fear rushed through her. The phoenix magic was becoming more pronounced.

"I'm probably just tired; I have a tone of homework to for Professor Snape and that essay of the transition through core substances for you. I probably just need some sleep" Hermione gave a weak laugh, "I'll ask Harry or Ron to bring it to class if you don't mind Professor, I won't be going anywhere until…" Hermione gestured to her face, "This, clears up."

"Of course, you are excused from all classes until you feel better, Madame Pomfrey will you have you well in no time at all. However," Minerva took a deep breath, wondering if she was making the right decision, "I would like you to keep me up to date on how you are coping, you do seem to be a frequent visitor to the Hospital Wing" Minerva finished with what she hoped was a genuine smile.

Hermione looked nervous, "Up to date? Do you mean almost as a report? Is there something wrong with my work?"

"Hermione." Minerva cut the girl off with a raised hand, "Your work is flawless, as we both know, I merely am… interested in your… well being."

There was silence for a moment.

"Oh," said Hermione quietly, "Okay."

"The password to my office is 'Ut Vetus Ut Tempus' and if you should ever-"

"As old as time?" Hermione said quickly, "That's peculiar, is it significant?"

Minerva's breath caught, "It's…" she steeled her nerves for the lie, "It's just an expression."

Minerva tried a smile but Hermione looked unconvinced and stared at her fidgeting hands, so Minerva moved on quickly.

"As I was saying, should you ever need help, or discussion, I should like you to come to me"

Hermione nodded and looked up at Minerva, there was that confused look on her face again, she opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again.

"Professor-"

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came timidly back in carrying a tray with a small, blue bottle on it.

"Sorry Minerva but, it is time for Miss Granger's last draft."

Minerva didn't even flinch, but tried to put the compassion she felt into her eyes as they met Hermione's once more.

"No matter Poppy, I was just heading back." And with air of sternness and rigidity that Professor McGonagall was made of, Minerva turned and left the Hospital Wing.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed, thank you to SheIsMySin for all your help!**_

_**R + R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for how long this took, but this chapter just didn't want to be written. Once again, thank you to all who added this story to your favourites and thanks to those that review, they mean so much!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Hermione returned to classes just in time to begin choosing her subjects for third year, a decision which usually did not require much thought but…

"Professor McGonagall!"

The call caused Minerva to drop everything she was holding – meaning that a book landed painfully on her foot.

"Ow… Hermione?"

Hermione didn't even pause to see if Minerva was okay, she immediately began pacing, ringing her hands together.

"Hermione what on Earth's the matter?" Minerva asked, suddenly worried.

"We've got to pick our third year subjects next week and… I mean what if I choose the wrong ones? A wrong decision now could affect my whole future!" Hermione rushed, "Then I thought about what you said… and maybe you could help me." Hermione finished quietly.

Minerva smiled, warmly. Hermione always did have a tendency to over think.

"Not that I don't admire your enthusiasm Hermione, I doubt any subject would be unhappy to have you"

"How can you say that? My potions essays are completely lacking in detail and quite frankly my Herbology research is laughable!"

Then Minerva forgot, she forgot all the rules she was meant to be following and she opened her mouth.

"Honestly, 'Mione why are you always so hard on yourself?"

Her breath caught at the abbreviation she had unconsciously used. How good it had felt. How much she had given away. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock and something else.

Dare Minerva think it?

Understanding.

"'Mione' Hermione whispered under her breath, "No ones' ever called me that before, at least… I don't think they have. I… it feels… familiar"

Minerva felt frozen, she willed the truth to come spilling out of her mouth but, the part that was still thinking clearly, still had hold of what was for the best held her tongue.

"A slip of the tongue… Miss Granger, I do hope you'll forgive me my moment of unprofessionalism." Minerva tried a smile but Hermione wasn't even looking at her, she doubted the girl had even heard what Minerva had said.

"I…" Hermione didn't even seem to be conscious of Minerva's distress.

Minerva decided that she'd best just get out of the situation and what she hoped was a steady voice spoke.

"Hermione, I think it's best you return to your dormitories now, it is getting late."

The girl didn't move, she just continued to gaze at the floor as though it was mystery she was about to solve. Seeing no alternative, Minerva took two steps forward and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

The girls' head shot up and her eyes shone a brilliant red.

"Minerva!" Hermione cried, and the voice was full of recognition and… love.

Minerva jerked her hand away as quickly as she could and Hermione jumped and glanced frantically around the room, her hand went to her head as though in pain.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"I…" Minerva breathed incoherently.

"… My head… I …."

"I…" Minerva regained some self control, "That'll be the stress Hermione… you… you should take an early night, rest."

Minerva hoped the voice had been convincing. Hermione gave a solitary nod but continued to grasp her head.

"I should go," Hermione mumbled whilst turning towards the door.

Minerva did nothing; she held her breath and waited for the door to close. Then she let out a breath that turned into a sob and cried until she felt asleep.

If a mere touch was enough to revoke the phoenix magic it wouldn't be long until Hermione was having flashes during the day.

"And what did she say when you saw the phoenix fire in her eyes?" asked Dumbledore with his back to Minerva.

She had gone to visit him the morning after she has spoken with Hermione, hoping for some answers. He had not as yet, been able to provide any.

"My name, just my name but…" Minerva closed her eyes as she remembered, "it was the way she said it Albus… it was _her _voice, she _knew _me". Minerva couldn't help the ghost of a smile that pulled at her lips as she played the memory over in her mind.

Albus glanced over his shoulder and caught the smile.

"You think this is a good thing Minerva?"

Minerva felt that pull of guilt again.

"Albus I… I just can't help but-"

"We both know that you _can _help it Minerva, you _wont_!" There was anger and worry in his voice, "I have told you what the consequences will be if you are careless!"

"You can't understand." Her voice was quiet but there was venom in it.

Something like pain crossed Dumbledore's face.

"Don't I?" He whispered.

Minerva saw her mistake and added shame to the emotions she was feeling.

"I killed him Minerva." Albus' hands had begun to tremble, "the only man I ever loved."

Minerva sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose the one you love!"

"I'm sorry!" Minerva shrieked, "She's just so close Albus! After so long and I don't know if I can.." Minerva broke off as sobs swallowed her voice.

Albus approached the crying woman, his own eyes filled with tears. He knelt before her and took her hands in his own. He waited until she met his gaze.

"I understand, more than you know. But I _need _you to believe me, there is a reason she is here, now, in _this _time, she has a part to play."

"…What do you _mean _Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"It has never been easy for me to confide in others Minerva, you must know that by now."

Minerva nodded slowly.

"I have believed, since the so called _fall _of Voldemort, that it would not be his end. I believe… I am certain in fact, that he will return. He came close last year. That is why it is essential that Harry is equipped with the knowledge that will help him finish him once and for all."

"But Albus," Minerva's breath was still ragged, "how can you know that? He _failed _last year, and not only that, but the boy who caused his fall in the first place was the one to do it! He may not try again."

"I knew Voldemort when he was Tom Riddle, Minerva, and he had an innate amount of determination that he carried through to his existence as Tom Riddle."

Panic suddenly crossed Minerva's face.

"You think, he'll not rest until he can return?"

"I believe, that he will have arranged matters so that, he will have a number of opportunities to return to his old _glory_. We are short on time Minerva, an attempt was made in Harry's first year, it will not be long before a second and perhaps successful attempt happens. And who can be sure if I or Merlin forbid _Harry _can stop him this time?"

"Then we must all try Albus! We must all be cautious to prevent his return! So much was lost before; we must stop it from happening again!"

Minerva was almost panting.

"I believe," said Dumbledore quietly, "that, for Voldemort to truly meet his end… he must return once more, or we will all spend the rest of our days fearing and waiting for the day in which he does."

Minerva froze.

"You mean that, you _want _him to come back?"

"No." Dumbledore stared straight into Minerva's eyes, "I want him finished, once and for all and for that to happen, he must come back."

"So you mean for Harry to defeat him? A boy Albus? What can he do that you, or the Order couldn't accomplish?"

"Oh, Minerva. I have convincing evidence that, it will be critical that Harry be the one to end him, in fact, I believe that Mr Potter may be the only one capable of doing so."

"And what does this have to do with-"

"You know as well as I that she is incredible. Her intellect and skill above both of ours. In this form, she has been drawn to Mr Potter, I have reason to believe that the phoenix magic senses Harry's path and Hermione's relevance to its success."

"So, she has returned to help end him once and for all?"

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh.

"Yes, I think that."

They sat in silence for a while, as Minerva processed what Dumbledore was saying. If Hermione was here to help Harry, then what did that mean for them. If Hermione was harmed fighting Voldemort if and when he did return. Would that mean the end for them forever?

Some time went by before Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, Minerva."

Minerva remained silent.

"There will be a time, when I will begin giving Harry private lessons to prepare him for his inevitable battle with Voldemort and I'm going to ask that you do the same with Hermione."

"Albus, when we're near each other, I can feel the pull. She knows, on some level I'm sure she does and I don't feel strong enough to-"

"I need you to start immediately. Hermione has incredible magical ability, however, in her current form; she has not yet accessed it. I need you to help her do, it will be imperative. I need you to be strong Minerva. I have told you that you will have to tell her the truth. It will not be long, a few years at most."

"I… I can try."

"Thank you, she has great skill in transfiguration as you well know, however, she also has incredible ability in charms and potions, both of which need to be developed in time. We have time enough for the moment I believe but soon, things will be set in motion that cannot be undone, and we must be ready."

Minerva nodded, too stunned to do more.

"I believe that's enough for tonight Minerva, Good night."

She nodded again and stood.

"I feel… myself again Albus. Does that make sense? Even in the first moment I saw her last year, I could feel… a… a shift inside me."

"I know, I am truly thrilled that you will have another chance. But unfortunately, you must once again put aside your happiness until we have given more yet again."

Minerva gave a smile and turned towards the door.

_**A/N: **_hmmm


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just a quick something I wanted to slip in.**_

The room is dark. Her breathing becomes shallow, she is aware that there is someone else in the room. Her grip tightens on the blankets she is wrapped in and she relaxes when she picks up on that familiar scent. _Her._

She wants to lie still, to observe her love as she moves around the room, but when the mattress dips behind her she can no longer control herself. She rolls over and meets the body that has joined her in the bed.

A soft chuckle graces her ears as the bodies mesh together, fitting perfectly. Arms wrap, legs entwine and lips find each other.

"Will I ever surprise you?" the contralto voice asks in the darkness.

Tracing her fingertips over the beautiful face she knows so well the curly-haired witch whispers.

"Only when I want you to."

The room changes then reforms.

This time Hermione can hear shouting, there is smoke everywhere, she appears to be in a street, surrounded by sand-bags and sirens.

She quickly becomes aware that it is _her_ voice shouting, in anger.

"Hermione, please. We have to calm down!" The soft brogue-filled voice reaches her ears as though across a battlefield, "you know what happens when-"

The sentence goes unfinished as an incredible light fills her senses.

"Oh god," a voice whimpers, "oh god, oh god, oh god," it is _her _voice, "what have you done? Hermione, what did you do?"

Hermione feels the pain of the other, the other she unconditionally knows is the other half of her. Her pain mirrored in the other.

Strong tendrils of pain lance through her as she is pulled into a different place.

She is now in a light room, there is sunlight streaming through the open windows of a library.

Hermione feels the ache of age in her bones, her face is etched with lines and her hands are stiff and slow but she knows it is her. She walks towards a mirror and pauses in front of it, she raises her hand and guides her fingertips across one of the more pronounced wrinkles.

It does not worry her that the lines are there, moreover she feels that the lines are meant to be there, they are a sign, a representation of what her life has meant. What her life has been.

She does not know how she knows but she knows that her life has been _much _longer than she thought.

Another hand closes around her own and she looks up to meet startlingly clear, emerald eyes.

And Hermione sits bolt upright, panting in the Gryffindor Dormitories, still trembling from the emotion _those _eyes stirred.


	9. Chapter 9

"Once more, Hermione" Minerva encouraged, watching as the young witch raised her arm gracefully and reversed the transfigured table back into its original form. Hermione let out an audible sigh of celebration. Minerva inwardly rejoiced at the small smile of achievement etched upon her face, a smile she had seen so many times, had caused…

"This is remarkable Hermione, truly, you should be proud of yourself." Minerva began packing away the equipment: needled, boxes of buttons, goblets.

This was their third lesson and Hermione still had her remarkable skill. She immediately began aiding her mentor in putting away the apparatus.

"I don't think I could do any of it without you," Hermione said with a smile.

Minerva allowed herself a genuine laugh but said, "Nonsense Hermione, you are more than capable".

Hermione did not answer and Minerva knew that that was a sign of her disagreement and simply chose to be happy that she still knew Hermione perfectly well. As they put the final desk back in place Minerva turned to the younger witch, "You are performing far beyond expectations Hermione; I will see you tomorrow, Good Night."

Hermione held her gaze for a moment before saying, "Good Night," there was something in her voice, something like irritation or anger. For a second Minerva considered calling out and asking if anything was wrong, but she maintained her self control and allowed the door to shut with a resounding thud.

With a heavy sigh Minerva returned to her stone floored tower-room, longing to know what was upsetting Hermione.

"Minerva come quick"

The breathy, smoky voice of Poppy's patronus cut through the silence of Minerva's office as it uttered those words. Minerva dropped her quill and hastened to the Hospital Wing.

It was eerily silent in the long room as Minerva entered, the closing door reverberating around the empty space. The curtains were drawn around three beds put mutters could be heard behind only one.

Minerva drew back the curtain and walked inside.

"Poppy, what's the matt-"

The sight before her made Minerva's throat seize up and breathing became unthinkable. Another moment passed before Poppy's arms closed around Minerva, who was as frozen as the young woman in the bed.

"Her… Hermione" Minerva managed to breath out before falling to her knees at the side of the bed and holding tight to the frozen raised hand. It was a few minutes before Minerva realised that she was alone.

She placed her hand on Hermione's cheek and began to whisper all the words she had promised not to say yet. How much she loved her, that she would wait forever and most importantly, that everything would be alright in the end.

It was almost in a trance that Minerva carried on for the next few weeks. She had no memory of going to get Mr Potter and Mr Weasley but Dumbledore told her that she did. She was barely conscious of conducting her classes, however, she had performed the spells so many times it was like breathing, unconscious and right every time.

Her nightly visits to the Hospital Wing consumed her every waking moment. She knew that it was no use talking to a petrified person but… the idea of Hermione being alone was like a physical pain. She would go to Hermione the minute she finished her paperwork, fall asleep at her bedside clasping her hand and be awoken by Poppy an hour before her first class.

Needless to say the restless nights were taking their toll on Minerva; there were constantly bags under her eyes and her worry for Hermione was causing her to lose weight.

She was oblivious to the announcement of Ginny Weasley's disappearance into the Chamber of Secrets and the effect that this would have on the school. She had the good grace to feel ashamed of herself after the selfish thought that she was glad that Hermione was only petrified.

"I'm sorry… Albus, I… I just can't. It feels so wrong without her now."

Albus rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"But she's still here! She needs you! The school needs you!"

Tears filled Minerva's eyes. As she looked up at her oldest friend.

"Albus, just when I find a way to move forward, help her, she is taken again. But now it's as though she has gone somewhere I cannot follow and all I am left with is an empty shell. That is what I feel like, an empty shell. There's nothing left for me to give. Forgive me," Minerva stood and raised a hand to the wizened old face, "but… I simply do not care… anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know that it has been a ridiculous amount of time and I can only apologies, I've been on holiday and then I had my exam results and I have been in an alcohol induced stupor since then ;) it will not be long before the next chapter, I am currently half way through, thank you for your continued support to all those who are following this story!**

**MM**


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore was gone and a student has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. No matter how many times Minerva repeated the words; she could not believe them to be true. Nothing this terrible could have been allowed to happen to one of her own. Guilt ripped through her body, her preoccupation with Hermione's petrification is what lead to this, she should have taken more care.

Molly and Arthur must be notified immediately of course, and then there was the question of the school and whether or not it would survive the term. All because of her carelessness. All this ran through her head as the stared up at the writing on the wall.

"We must send all the students home, immediately" came the crisp voice of Poppy Pomfrey from behind her, "I'll not allow any more children be put at risk".

Minerva could only bring herself to nod but it was Severus, who answered,

"On the contrary, I would say that now more than ever it is imperative that the students remain".

Poppy turned sharply towards him.

"And what could possibly make you say that?"

"Well, now our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has a very poignant reason for sharing his knowledge on the subject of the Chamber".

As if on cue, Gilderoy Lockhart sauntered through.

"So sorry I'm late, what have I missed".

Minerva spoke the first words she had uttered since coming across the bloody lettering, "A child has been claimed by the monster Gilderoy".

Filius and Pomoma piped up.

"Yes, it seems your moment has come at last".

"You really are our only hope".

"My… Me? Why?" Gilderoy spluttered.

Minerva felt the urge to either laugh or scream. Severus came to her aid yet again.

"Indeed, weren't you saying, only the other day that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I… well… you must've misunderstood-"

"Nonsense, don't be modest Lockhart", interjected Filius, "you mentioned to me only this morning that you wished to 'have a go at Slytherin's monster'".

Gilderoy turned a nice shade of puce before finding his words.

"Well… I…" he took a deep breath, "absolutely, I'll just be in my office… getting… getting ready".

With that he turned on his heel and strutted away.

Minerva seemed to regain some control.

"Well, that's got him out of the way, I propose the staff conduct their own search of the cast, I know it has been done many times before but I would not feel right not trying once more".

"We can do nothing tonight, I will write to the Weasley's immediately, obviously they will wish to come in immediately and help with the search tomorrow. If we are unsuccessful, then we will contact the ministry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teachers however, never got their chance to search the school, for in the early hours of the morning, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and a very pale younger sister walked into her office accompanied by a phoenix carrying the Sorting Hat. It was undoubtedly the most bizarre sight Minerva had ever seen, and that was saying something.

"Ginny!" Molly all but screamed as her youngest child walked through the door.

"Ah, Harry… and Fawkes I see" said Albus all but amused.

Relief flooded Minerva and she had to sink into a nearby armchair.

As the Weasley's rejoiced and Dumbledore mused, all Minerva could think of was the girl who lay frozen a few floors above, after half an hour and a lengthy explanation, she excused herself and made her way up to the Hospital Wing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hermione remained unchanged, as of course she would Minerva; she's petrified she inwardly thought, shaking her head as she sat beside Hermione.

She drew her fingers slowly across Hermione's face before leaning in and whispering,

"It'll be alright now my love, everything will be fine."

A flicker of red made its way to Hermione's frozen, unseeing eyes and Minerva could not help the tears that fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Minerva stood and watched as the clear liquid was slowly poured into Hermione's slightly parted lips. She gazed, entranced as Chocolate eyes slowly closed and the outstretched arm slowly lowered, a ripple seemed to pass over Hermione's entire being. Her eyes opened and closed slowly before remaining open and beginning to glance frantically around.

Minerva sensed the panic and approached the bed.

"It is alright Hermione, you were petrified."

Shock formed in pretty features as her chocolate gaze unerringly found Minerva's steady emerald, she seemed to calm upon finding Minerva.

"How long?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva reached out and grasped Hermione's small hand.

"Six weeks."

Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears, her grip on Minerva's hand increased.

"You are fine now, the mandrake draught worked perfectly".

Hermione nodded but the tears did not stop. Minerva noticed that Poppy had left the two alone and drawn the curtains.

Hermione took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with being upset Hermione, it was a great shock-"

"No," Hermione gazed deeply into Minerva's eyes, "I'm sorry for how I was at our lesson"

Minerva smiled, "Hermione there is nothing to apologise for, I am simply glad that you are alright."

Hermione forced a smile but couldn't suppress that sob that made its way from her very core.

"What is it Hermione?"

Hermione's breathing had hitched and the bed sheet was clasped in her fist.

"I-" Hermione whispered but she cut herself off, "I don't know, I have these dreams. All the time. I don't know why, they're always different but they're … always…"

Hermione wiped away the tears that had suddenly fallen and shook her head frantically. Minerva stood up and tried to still her breathing; she sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over Hermione's which was still closed in a fist.

Hermione stared at Minerva's hands rested atop her own, before releasing her fist and lacing her fingers through Minerva's long, elegant ones.

"Always what?" Minerva whispered, staring deep into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione tightened her grip on Minerva's hand before she spoke the words.

"Always about you" she said, and once she had begun to speak she couldn't stop, "me and you and… and… we… we always look… different. I mean, I always look older… but it's definitely me and… you… and I don't… I don't know what to do".

Minerva realised she had stopped breathing and took in a deep breath. She was at a loss; she didn't know what to do. Albus had warned her against revealing the truth. She was about to reply but didn't get the chance as a small voice asked, "What should I do …Minerva?"

For a moment Minerva closed her eyes, simply relishing the sound of her name on lips she knew so well, had tasted- Minerva cut the thought dead in its tracks.

Minerva opened her eyes, and gazed into the confused brown ones before her. She saw the weight of the millennia that she had lived within them.

"I will not lie to you. There will be a time when you will need to be told a truth. The time, however, is not now. I will tell you that… these dreams are not to be feared but, it would be best if… for now, they remained between you and I."

Hermione nodded and then opened her mouth to speak but shook her head again before closing it.

"You can say anything to me Hermione."

Hermione gazed back for a moment as though trying to decide something, a few seconds passed before she began to speak.

"I feel different, when I see you. When I'm near you. Sometimes… over the summer, I would think of you and there would be this burning in my chest." Hermione raised her free hand to above her heart, "and… it is to do with… the dreams isn't it?"

Minerva held back a moment before answering a whispered "yes".

"It feels like… like… someone's trying to send me a message, but… each time I get close to an answer… I wake up."

Minerva smiled softly.

"A friend of mine always says, the truth is a dangerous thing and… I think now, might be one of the times when he is right." Minerva tightened her grasp on the small had wrapped around her own and stood up, "as to what you should do, you should continue to enjoy studying and learning and I think you'll find that transfiguration is a particular talent of yours" she added with a smile.

"Is there anyway I can find out on my own?"

Minerva paused, she considered lying but knew that it wouldn't stop Hermione.

"Yes. However, if I may say so, I do not think you will even try."

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came timidly back in carrying a tray with a small, blue bottle on it.

"Sorry Minerva but, it is time for Miss Granger's replenishing draught".

"No matter Poppy, I was just about to make my way back to the tower."

With a final glance towards the bed, Minerva walked out of the room.

**AN – R+R !**


End file.
